A Queens Diary
by serena221
Summary: a page taken from NeoQueen Serenity's diary. It shows a secret that no one ever found out about. taken from tidbits of both magna and TV show.


**Disclaimer: i do not own sailor moon**

AN: i have my own diary and i thought what would serena's diary be like. so here it is. weird twist to it too. hope you all like it

* * *

**From the diary of Neo-Queen Serenity.**

I jumped into the air, me sailor fuku blowing in the wind as I seemingly flew. Tonight was the night that I'd set him free as well as me.

I'd just woken up from a horrible nightmare but thanks to it I knew all the answers to all the questions I'd been asking. For many nights, I'd have a reoccurring dream where I'd call to someone named Endymion. But the fog would be to thick for me to see through. All I could see was the outline of a man getting fatally wounded. I'd always wake up after seeing him hurt. I was always scared and worried for him hoping he was all right. But most of all I wondered who he was and how I could help him.

But tonight, I refused to wake up. I pushed threw the fog and continued the dream even though it was horrifying. What I saw when the mists clear was Mamoru, the biggest baka in the world. But he was my baka, my Mamoru, my prince.

After I found him dyeing on the ground, all my memories returned. I woke up only wanting to see Mamoru. That's where I was going to now, his apartment, to tell him the truth. And so I could be with him again from that long brake we had apart.

I finally stood outside his apartment on the building across from his balcony. I easily jumped to his balcony 20 stories up and over a four-lane highway. My strength had increased with my determination.

Not to my suprize, his balcony doors were unlocked and I walked in. I didn't have to look for him; I already knew where he was. He lay sprawled across his couch obviously tiered from patrolling the city. His normal cloths were still on along with the ugly green jacket that he always wore.

I stepped closer, being careful of the coffee table, and noticed the obvious nightmare he was having. His brows were drew down, he had a worried frown, his hands clutched the couch, and sweat beaded his forehead.

"Moon princess," he called out startling me. He sat up panting still gripping the couch. One hand went up and ran threw his hair as he closed his eyes and wiped away the sweat. "Always, the same dream," he whispered to himself.

He opened his eyes again and finally noticed me, "sailor moon? What are you doing here in my apartment."

"Mamoru, or should I say, tuxedo kamen, I have come with the answers you seek," I said.

"You know who I am? Wait what answers," he asked.

"Yes, I know Mamoru. And the answer I know is to your question of where the silver imperial crystal is," I said very mysteriously. "And I know where your moon princess is."

"You do? Please tell me where it is and where she is so I may take it to her," he said frantically.

"No need to worry Mamoru. The moon princess has it," I said.

"Please where is she, I need to see her," he said.

"As I said Mamoru, no need to worry. Your moon princess here." I moved forward and sat on the edge of his couch, which he still half lay on. I put my gloved hand over the hand that still clung to his couch. Even threw my glove, I could still feel the warmth of his hand under mine. The same warmth that I remember from so long ago, though it seemed like only yesterday that I felt his warmth around me.

His deep blue ocean eyes starred at me intensely. His ebony black hair that still glinted with sweat in the moonlight fell across his eyes in its normal messy fashion. I couldn't look away from him because I was so mesmerized by his handsome features. Our eyes were locked and I could see the gears turning in his head as we looked at each other.

It took him a moment to register what I said and figure it out. "You? You're the moon princess I've been looking for," he asked.

"Yes, I am. Doesn't it make sense Mamoru? You searched for the moon princess to help her and protect her. And whenever I was in trouble, you instinctively raced to my help though you didn't know why. Somewhere inside you, something told you that I was the moon princess and I needed protecting," I told him.

He gasped in realization, "then you can tell me who I am."

I smiled and nodded again, "yes, you are Prince Endymion of earth. Long ago, you ruled the kingdom of earth watching the earth it's self develop. I am princess Serenity of the moon and my mother was queen Serenity. The people of the moon, my people, were only supposed to stand by and watch the development of the earthlings. We were never allowed to interact with them, only guide them for earth was less developed then the rest of the planets and prone to evil. So, we watched from afar making sure that the earthlings stayed pure while they tried to catch up with the rest of the planets. One day, I traveled to the earth kingdom to see if the rumors of how handsome the earth prince was were true. When I saw you, I instantly fell in love. At that same time, you had fallen in love with me too. It was forbidden for us to love one another but we couldn't help it. That's when the problems started." I paused and he continued to watch me.

I took another breath and continued, "unknown to us, evil had crept into the hearts of the earth people and they grew jealous of the moon inhabitants for we lived longer lives than that of a humans. You tried to tell them to back down but they wouldn't listen. From nowhere, a woman named beryl emerged as the leader of earth's evil armies. She commanded the troops with her dark powers. And soon she had turned the whole earth into a land of evil. Even your most loyal guards turned against you. You had taken up safe haven on the moon with my mother and I for she knew you weren't evil. But then beryl's armies attacked the moon. The sailor senshi and all the moon people tried to defend us as well as my mother but there was just to many of them. Eventually, all of us died and only my mother remained alive. She sealed the evil within the silver imperial crystal for if she tried to kill the evil, she would have killed us all permanently. With the last of her energy, she revived us all and sent us to live in the future to live a happy life of peace. But, if the evil should be return, she made sure that we'd be able to fight it with our own powers. She hid the silver crystal within me so that no one could find it. And she hid the princess in me as well so that I may not become a target for the evil."

His eyes were wide, "but how is this possible," he asked. In his eyes, I could see the memories trying to resurface. I had to do something to help him.

I stood up from his couch and took a small step back. I closed my eyes and concentrated as my white princess gown appeared replacing my sailor fuku. The golden crescent on my forehead shimmered as it replaced my tiara. Finally, the decorations in my buns disappeared and several small pearls appeared on top of my head. I stood before him as the moon princess he had been searching for, princess serenity.

He watched me in awe, but I wasn't done. My hands came up and I held them in front of my chest. A white glow appeared and solidified into the silver imperial crystal. I knew my senshi would be there soon for they would feel the presence of their princess. It would pull them from where ever they were to where I was so I had little time.

I took the small step back towards him. The crystal floated in my hands as I held it out to him. "All you have to do is touch it and all your memories shall return," I said in my princess accent.

He reached out slowly to touch it as if doing it quickly would make him wake from a dream.

I suddenly hesitated.

The memories of both lives were contradicting each other. I hated him and I loved him. A battle for what I should do erupted inside my head as I debated the consequences. But as I argued with myself, I realized just how close the lines of love and hate were. And at one point they crossed and love had concurred all the hate. What I thought was my hate for him was love in a different light, I just never let myself see it.

He saw my moment of hesitation and stopped. But when I didn't pull back, he continued to reach for it. He finally reached it and I could see that he had received all his memories. In a flash of blue light, he was transformed into his formal armor. It was all the same from the sword that hung at his belt right down to the black cape that touched the floor.

"Endymion," I asked.

He smiled and my heart melted. "Yes Serenity, it's me" he said.

I let the crystal disappear back within my body before falling into his arms. My hands fell upon his chest armor and his arms wrapped around my waist. "I've missed you Endymion."

"And I you, Serenity," he said into my ear. His hot breath made me shiver and he pulled me closer.

A thought crossed my mind; my playfulness had gotten the better of me. I looked up at him, my smile turned into a mysterious grin. "I bet you cannot think of who I am in this life. Search threw Mamorus memories and see if you can tell."

"Serenity you are as playful as ever and still hold an intoxicating energy about you. But no, I cannot think of who else you are other then my only love," he said chuckling a bit.

"You'll be shocked Endymion. Do not forget what this new life has brought you: friends, a sense of duty, and love. I know of the girl, Usagi, whom Mamoru has fallen for. You two are the same people so I know you have feelings for Usagi, and trust me, she feels the same about you," I said.

"How did you know," he asked.

"I know about all things Endymion. But I know about Usagis feelings for you because-" I started to tell him but my senshi decided it was a good time to come in.

"Release the princess," Jupiter said coming in threw the balcony like I did.

"Princess we found you," Mercury said.

"Let the princess go, whoever you are," Mars, said.

"Senshi, please calm down. Remember your manors for this is Prince Endymion of earth, and my true love," I said turning to face them.

All four went wide-eyed; they fell to one knee bowing to him. "We're sorry prince, please for give us," Mars said.

"It is alright mars. Princess serenity was about to tell me who she is," Endymion said.

I couldn't help myself; I started giggling trying to cover my mouth. For some reason I thought it was funny that my senshi and Endymion knew me in all my forms but could not connect them together.

They all starred at me until I stopped. "Serenity, what is so funny," Endymion asked.

"Yes princess, what is so funny," Venus asked as well.

"It is just that all of you know who I am but you do not realize it. I cannot explain why I think it is funny but I do. It would probably be better for me to show you all who I am rather then tell you," I said. I closed my eyes and a silver light surrounded me. My royal gown disappeared along with all the jewelry and the golden crescent mark leaving me standing as Usagi in my school uniform. I knew it was a good idea to change into regular cloths before I left.

"Usagi," all of them said shocked.

"Usagi is princess serenity," Mamoru said.

"And sailor moon," mercury chimed in.

"I told you you'd be shocked," I said feeling like myself again.

My dear Endymion sat back down upon his couch. I know he must have been having quite a time trying to adjust to me being all three of his loves. I could see the memories of our fights as they flashed in front of his eyes. I know what he was thinking; he now knew why he felt so drawn to me, even if it was just to fight.

"I always knew there was something special about you, Usagi. I liked it. I guess at some point I liked you too," he said.

I smiled and sat next to him. I held his one large hand in both of my small hands. "Endymion," I said happy.

"Prince, might I suggest that you return to your human form so as to save energy," mercury said.

"Yes, your right," he said. A blue light surrounded him and he changed back into his normal cloths.

I gently squeezed his hand, "are you alright Mamoru," I asked.

He smiled down at me; "yes I am Usagi, now that I've found you."

Our moment of peace was broken as we heard the crash of Kunsites attack on the city. "Transform," I said and we all changed ready to fight.

"Moon prism power."

"Venus power."

"Jupiter power."

"Mars power."

"Mercury power."

We all called out our transformation and changed into out senshi forms. Mamoru had also changed into tuxedo kamen as we did. Using his balcony, we all jumped out onto a near by rooftop and ran to the battle.

We found Kunsite quickly by the sounds of the explosions. When we reached him, we gave our usual speech and the battle began. Unfortunately, whenever I tried for an attack of my own, someone stepped in the way. My own senshi and my love would not let me fight because they were being so protective of me.

I finally got a brake and was able to start my attack. 'Please, silver crystal, give my wand and I extra energy to defeat him,' I prayed silently to the crystal inside of me.

I got the power I asked for but it was too strong. The silver crystal was supposed to go on the wand, that way the wand would be able to stabilize the energy given to me so I could control it better. But with the crystal giving me the raw power from it, I couldn't handle it.

My attack did knock Kunsite for a loop I guess because he retreated from our fight. But I almost fainted; the after effect of using the crystal like that drained me near the point of passing out. I fell to my knees breathing heavily. The senshi and tuxedo kamen ran to my side, I knew they were worried.

"The crystal is to powerful for me, I cannot control it," I said still panting.

"All you need is time princess. You'll get use to it soon," Venus said.

I wanted to believe her but I couldn't. I knew it was to early for me to have control of it. "No, it's to strong. I'm sorry but the princess and crystal must go into hiding again," I said crying. "All of us must forget this night, I'm sorry Mamoru but that means you too."

"I understand, I can survive a while longer without my memories," he said.

"But princess," the senshi started.

"I'm sorry," I held my hands out in front of my chest and the crystal appeared. 'Please let them all forget this night. Lock the crystal and princess away within me again. Return everything but my memory to what it was when we all went to sleep,' I again prayed to the crystal. I held it over my head and it shown brightly. I shut my eyes tight against the light, as did every one else.

They were all engulfed in white lights as they were transported back to their homes. The crystal disappeared from m hands and I could no longer feel its warm energy though I knew it was there. I had to keep it a secret though, that I knew everything and what happened on this night. But I wanted to remember it to remind me that I couldn't push things like that. I had to let them come as they came.

It wasn't until a few days later that the princess and crystal came out again. But I was the only one to remember that night, and that's the way it was to remain.

Now, in the 30th century, I recall that night because my daughter, princess small lady serenity has received her own pink crystal and had become a true senshi. She had made me so proud.

Bunny

* * *

AN: so what do you think? plese review 


End file.
